The Highschool of terror
by HamiltonandTheUniverse
Summary: This is about the Steven Universe Highschool AU and the chars are my OC's Wavelite, and Carbonite, and it has the Lapidot ship and Stevonnie ship in it. The teachers are Rose, Pearl, Greg, Amethyst, and Garnet.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and stormy September next day is the first day of High school for the Universe's. Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Wavelite, and Carbonite are the people in the universe family.

Connie Maheswaran was texting Steven about how excited she was to be in the same home room as Steven, and Peridot.

They both went to bed, then in the morning they woke up at the same time 5:00 am. Steven ran to the Big Doughnut to get 2 Doughnuts for him and Connie.

Then Greg walked in, he hugged Steven, and his mom Rose was in the car (Oh and Rose lives in this story) "Can we pick up Connie and bring her to school with us?" "Because I really am excited to see her!" Steven Said. "Umm... We don't have enough room because..." Greg said

As if on Que the window rolled down and Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst we're in the back. "I'm actually gonna take Lion ok..." Steven said. "Ok buddy," Greg said. "LION!" Steven called, then Lion came through a portal and landed right in front of the Big Doughnut. Then Steven hopped on, "See you at school Mom and Dad!" Steven said. "Ok," Greg and Rose said.

Then Wavelite and Carbonite jumped on the back of Lion. "LANDED IT!" Wavelite yelled. Then they were off. Steven put on David Bowie on his Dad's old walkman. They picked up Connie and they still made it to the school before all of the Crystal gems.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the school they hopped off at the brand new high school Beach City High school or BCH, and last year a Homeworld attack happened and the fight happened at the old high school so the gems fought against them, and they might've blown up the school by accident...

But a plus is that Steven's dad is the music teacher, and Rose is the Gardening teacher, Garnet is the nurse, Amethyst is the Gym Teacher, Jasper is the Math/Science teacher, and Pearl is the Reading/English teacher.

"Here we are!" Steven said. "Yes!" Connie said as they walked in. Carbonite and Wavelite we're holding hands (Because they are dating and they are my OC's btw) "Ugh... School..." Wavelite said. "You guys go in, I gotta park Lion," Steven said and they all laughed. "Go home Lion!" Steven said. Then Lion roared and he went through one of his portals, and he was off.

Then the bullies appeared, Kyle Muldoon, Fritz Groppen, and Sans Overana... (Yes Sans is a character in this xD and Dipper and Mable are in this) They slapped Steven's books out of his hands. Wavelite and Carbonite were watching then they rushed into Sans the leader of their group. "LEAVE STEVEN ALONE YOU! YOU! YOU CLOD!" Wavelite screamed at them. Then Steven we're picking up his books. "Thanks Wave," Steven said smiling.

Then all of the Crystal Gems showed up at school, as Wavelite and Steven walked in with all of them, Lapis and Peridot we're holding hands also and Lapis was wearing a Flower crown and Peridot is wearing nerdy Glasses. Greg and Rose were walking in together and went to their Classrooms, (oh and Bismuth is in here and she is the Library Teacher and the Principal is a random Human named Lucy Groppen she is the mother of Fritz.)

"So you guys excited?" Steven said as they walked to Greg's classroom. "HELL YEAH!" Lapis yelled. They all laughed, and they all had Star Backpacks Steven had one that matches his shirt and Connie had a Black backpack to match her fighting outfit, Lapis had a Blue backpack with a star, and Peridot had Green backpack with a star. They walked into the Music class, they saw all the instruments in the class, and Steven picked up a Ukulele and played Peace and love, they all clapped along then all the students came in. "Hello everyone!" Greg said. Greg wrote his name on the board and it said Mr. Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Dipper, and Mable Pines the twins walked in.

They sat next to Connie, Steven, Peridot, and Lapis. "HI!" Mable yelled in a cheerful way. "Hello, earthling" Peridot said.

Mable's sweater would have a cat flying in the air next to a airplane. Steven couldn't stop staring at it because the airplane had 4 different shades pink diamonds on it. "Pi...Pink Di...Diamond!" Steven yelled then he ran out of the classroom because that's the person that almost corrupted his mom but Steven healed her.

But he was still scared of her. Greg, Connie, Lapis, and Peridot ran after him. While Mable started to feel sad because she thought it was her fault because she thought she scared her. Dipper just shrugged, and kept on studying the instruments in the room and it was their first day in Beach City they just moved here because their parents moved them here. From California because of all the bad things that happened in the city.

 **Back to Steven.**

Steven ran to the door where you exit the school and he saw them the Bullies were actually Homeworld spies. Sans wasn't he was actually a Skeleton out to stop them and Fritz was helping Sans...

The gems that we're pretending to be humans were Emerald and Dark Blue Mars aigue-marine. They saw Steven and Steven activated his shield as they tried to smash him with a Rock Sword then Sans activated a Gaster Blaster and shot them into the wall. Steven got up and looked up in surprise, "You helped me..." Steven said. "Yeah kid, I did..." Sans said. Fritz was useless and he was speechless. "I got this..." Steven Said, then he erased his memory of this. They became friends and they walked back down the hall and back into the classroom where Connie, Lapis, and Peridot were sitting down saving a seat for him and talking to the Pine twins. "Yeah so.. there's a lot of super natural things that happens in this town I heard," Dipper said. Greg was sitting down eating a snack because it was Study hall.

"Hello," Sans said. "Hello!" Dipper said. "Hello Steven," Dipper said. "How do you know my name?" Steven Said confused. "Oh your friends told me." Dipper said. "Oh what's your name?" Steven said. "I'm Dipper and this is Mable, my twin." Dipper said. Mable was to busy talking to Connie about the Unfamiliar Familiar. Then the bell rang. "Time for lunch!" Greg said.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is funny, read if you want to see what happens.**

They all ran down the hall together. They met Wavelight, and Carbonite at the lunch room. They sat down and Steven took out a sandwich that was shaped like a star that his mom Rose made. This made Dipper, and Mable laugh because they thought it was babyish.

Steven looked ashamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU CLODS!" Peridot screamed at the Pines "YEAH! JUST BECAUSE HIS MOM MADE A SANDWICH FOR HIM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF HIM!" Lapis yelled. "I BET YOUR MOM NEVER MADE YOU SANDWICHES LIKE THIS!" Connie screamed at them standing onto the table now walking towards them. "HIS MOM ALMOST DIED!" Connie screamed again at them again. "SHE ALMOST WENT CORRUPTED!" Wavelite screamed also now.

This fiasco cause a lot of stares. Steven was embarrassed by all of this. But the thing that really surprised him and the rest of the gems is that Connie actually grabbed Mashed Potatoes off her lunch tray and splattered it in the pine twins face. Then that really started a big fiasco because someone screamed: "FOOOOODDD FIGHTTTTTTT!" Then Connie actually took off her bomber jacks to reveal her warrior outfit. Then Dipper took a piece of Pizza and threw it at Steven but Steven just hit it away. "Your mom is a freak I bet!" Dipper yelled at Steven not knowing who she was and how sensitive he was to that. Steven got mad at this notion. He then rammed into Dipper making him fall over and he got the wind knocked out of him. Mable grabbed Steven and threw him into a table. Then Connie slide tackled Mable and she fell onto Dipper. Steven was knocked out on the table.

Then Steven's mom Rose was the lunch supervisor and she grabbed Connie. "Connie... I'm disappointed in you..." Rose said Calmly but Connie knew she was mad. "I..I'm sorry ... They just made fun of Steven... Because of how you made Steven your famous Star Sandwich..." Connie said disappointed in herself. "Oh! Really?! The Pine twins," Rose said surprised. "They made fun of Steven, so I got mad and I threw Mashed Potatoes in Dipper and Mable's face..." Connie said. "Well... I won't call your Mother, because I know about what happened with your... Father... I'm sorry..." Rose said. "It's okay," Connie said. "I'm gonna get Steven to Garnet's office," Rose said. "I don't care about the twins..." Rose said and picked up Steven and brought him down to the Nurses office.

 **End of chapter 4, hope you all liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Teen rated stuff is gonna happen in this chapter, so yeah watch out...-Lapisbubblesperi**

Lapis and Peridot snuck off to the Bathroom during the giant fight. When they got to the Bathroom they started to make out and they locked the stall and then they fell onto the toilet. Since Peridot is so small she was hanging onto Lapis's shoulders so she could kiss Lapis. "I love you Lapis," Peridot said through small breaths.

 **Back to the Nurse's**

"Steven... Wake up..." Garnet said. Light was coming back to his eyes. "Huh... What happened?!" Steven said scared. "You got in a fight... With the Pine twins... " Rose said. "Oh right..." Steven said. Steven looked over and saw them, the Pine twins. They were awake and then they looked over also, they looked sad and then Dipper said "I'm sorry for everything I called you and how I laughed about you..." "It's ok, and i'm sorry for hurting you guys..." Steven said. "It's our fault, we're very sorry..." Mable said. "Friends?" Dipper said. "Yes," Steven said smiling at them. "Well it's time for you guys to go home," Rose said.

"We also got Lion for you." Garnet said. "Thanks," Steven said. "Wait wait wait!? YOU HAVE A LION!" Dipper yelled in surprise. "Yeah," Steven said. "Wanna see him?" Steven asked. "YES!" Dipper and Mable said at the same time. By this time Rose and Garnet already left. "Let's go," Steven said. Then he showed them Lion.

Then Connie came out, with Lapis, Peridot, Wavelite, and Carbonite. They hopped on Lion, then Steven saw that the Pines Mom or Dad haven't showed up yet and it has been 20 minuets. "Don't... Steven... Don't..." Connie said. "I'm sorry..." Steven said. "HEY GUYS! YOU NEED A RIDE?!" Steven yelled. "Really? There isn't enough room..." Dipper said. "I'll make some," Steven said grabbing Peridot from Lapis and they went into Lion's mane. "There, hop on!" Steven said.

Then they were off, "You guys wanna ask if you want to go to Empire City?" Steven asked. "Yeah!" Connie said. "What's Empire City?" Dipper asked. "The greatest city of all time!" Connie said. "Oh really?!" Mable said. "Yeah!" Lapis said. "Let me ask my Parents," Steven said. "Ditto," Connie and the Twins said.

So they all called their parents. "My parents said yes we just need some money," Steven said. "MINE TO!" Connie said. "Same," Dipper and Mabel said. "Let's stop at Connie's first, the the Pines, and then the Temple my house." Steven said. "Ok," Connie said. So they stopped at Connie's house and she put on her Dad's bomber jacket and she got some money. "Okay, now the Pines Lion." Steven said. "ROAARRR!" Lion roared and a pink portal appeared in front of them.

When they reached the Pines house, The twins got off and got their things. Then they went to the Temple. Dipper and Mabel gasped at the temple. "Woah..." Dipper said. "I know," Steven said. "C'mon guys let's go get some snacks," Steven said and then all of them jumped off and went inside. "Welcome to my house!" Steven said. Then Steven ran to the fridge and he grabbed some drinks and he grabbed some snacks, Then Peridot and Lapis ran and got their stuff so did Wavelite, and Carbonite. Then Steven got his money and he got a sweatshirt.

Then they were off to Empire City.

 **End of chapter 5, hope you guys are liking my story! Leave a review if you want! And I'm just jamming out these for you guys, and the mystery/drama is gonna start now!-** ** _Lapisbubblesperi_**


	6. Chapter 6

They all arrived at Empire City and they hopped off Lion, Steven Parked Lion behind a Ally way.

They all walked around and they found a cool novelty Store, Steven Bought a ECPD Sweatshirt, and he bought some Lion Lickers for Lion.

Connie got a Patch for her dad's Bomber jacket, and a cool Dog copter Figurine and also a strap bag that says I Heart EC.

Dipper bought some Polaroid films for his camera and a Notebook so he could write down all the cool things he saw in Empire City, Mabel bought some Glitter and a Sweater that had a huge Eiffel tower on it.

Lapis bought another blue flower crown and some Blue Wrist bands and a Blue puffy vest. Peridot bought a Green Flower Crown and Green wrist bands and a Green vest and a T-Shirt that had Aliens on it.

Then Wavelite and Carbonite bought hats that said I'm with her, and Wavelite's had I'm with him and it was very cute.

They were heading back to Lion when something happened. They heard screams, they saw that someone was getting hurt so Steven rammed into the person hurting the other person. Lapis summoned her wings and rushed into the person bringing him upwards. Then Lapis dropped him and he fell. Steven let him drop and then the police showed up. They all ran to Lion they all hopped on. Then something happened... Yellow Diamond appeared and she tried to grab them from the portal but she couldn't get them. "Sleepover at my house?!" Steven said scared. "Yes..." They all said.

 **Hope you guys like the story so far! Things are gonna start to Heat up now, so get ready for the next chapter it will probably come out in a week or something,**


	7. Chapter 7

As they landed at the temple they ran up the stairs as fast as they could then they ran over the warp pad and banged on the gem door then Amethyst came out they all said words at the same time but the Pine Twins would be standing there like Wtf is happening. Then Rose came out, "What happened?" Rose said. "YELLOW! DIAMOND!" Steven yelled. "IN EMPIRE CITY!" Connie yelled. "..." Amethyst and Rose stood there still scared.

"What are we going to do?!" Amethyst said scared. "I don't know." Garnet said. Everyone was scared. "I say we all just continue with our lives and just see what happens..." Steven said. "I agree with Steven." Rose said. "Me too." The gems agreed. "Everyone get rest." Rose said. "Ok..." Steven said. They went up to Stevens bed Steven let Connie get the bed and he slept on the couch with the Pines. Lapis, Peridot, Wavelite, and Carbonite set up sleeping bags on the ground.

The morning came, and then they all got ready for school and they got breakfast at the Big Doughnut and they went to school. They walked in still shaken up by what happened the night before.

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't very deep but i'm trying to make it slow paced now because people were saying it was going too fast but the next chapter shit is gonna hit the fan and the next 3 chapters then the end of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

They all reached school and then they all saw the same thing the banner in the front of the school that said: "MEET YD! TODAY ONLY!". Everyone had a 'O' in their mouths. They all just burst through the door while the Pine twins were like: 'What should we do?'. Steven saw this and remembered they weren't trained in sword fighting or any fighting to be in fact. "Mom! Not everyone knows how to fight..." Steven said to Rose. "I suppose so..." Rose said.

So Rose told the kids that they are going back to the Temple to teach everyone that was Steven's friend that didn't know how to fight **(Including Sans but he also has his Bone Magic so...)** Rose taught Sans and Papyrus **Yes papyrus is in here he's gonna die off soon though so don't rip my throat out!** So Pearl taught Dipper and Mable while the rest of the gems kept a lookout. Gabe the Dog was bork borking The Final Countdown ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

Then all of a sudden a Drop pod dropped right onto the Beach the Drop Pod was so fiery and full of pressure that when the Gem opened the drop pod's door immediately the sand around the pod turned to glass and the drop pod crumpled like a aluminum can. Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Connie, and Garnet ran outside **If your wondering what happened to Wavelite and Carbonite they're getting trained also because they're very very young gems they're like 300 years old.** The gem was a Nephrite **Mentioned in the episode Bismuth.** "WHERE'S ROSE QUARTZ!" Nephrite said. "RIGHT HERE!" Steven yelled lifting up his shirt revealing his gem. The Nephrite was a Quartz solider she was as big as Jasper. The Nephrite smirked at Steven then started to charge at him when Garnet Intercepted Nephrite and Garnet threw Nephrite back. Nephrite got up and ran at Garnet, knocking Garnet back. Then Amethyst tied up the Nephrite with her flails at the end one of the flails smacked the Nephrite right in her eye gem. She screeched you could now see a crack in her gem. "I'M GONNA SHATTER YOU YOU CLODS!" The Nephrite screeched. Then Nephrite ran at Steven but Lapis used her giant water hand and smashed Nephrite with her hand then Nephrite ran at Lapis when Peridot used her power to lift Nephrite up. "NOW STEVEN!" Connie Yelled and ran at Steven. Steven activated his shield letting Connie bounce off it with her own sword that Bismuth crafted and that Steven brought for Connie after Steven's and Bismuth's fight it was as agile and sharp as Rose's Sword. She did one single sweep with her Sword and it went right through the Nephrite poofing her. Steven went over to the gem and bubbled it and sent it to the burning room. "Look up..." Connie said to the gems. They all looked up and Gasped. There were Homeworld ships everywhere in the skies probably carrying 10,000,000 Gems.


	9. Chapter 9

Steven called Mayor Dewey and told him told him to do a Evac, but Mayor Dewey refused and said "They all want to help this time!" Mayor Dewey said. "Ugh... Fine... Get everyone to the temple, So we can train them." Steven said. "Yes sir!" Mayor Dewey said. All the Beach City residents came, and Connie's mom came. **You'll know what happened to Connie's Dad later**. Each of the gems took as many people as they could to Rose's Armoury to get them Swords and Armour. After they got they went to the Sky Arena to teach them. Steven went to the Bubbling Room to heal as many Gem's as they could before Homeworld got to the ground. There was one gem left. **Bismuth...**

"Are you sure we should do this..." Pearl said. "Yes... Release her..." Rose said. Steven jumped up and grabbed Bismuth. She'd reform and then drop to the ground. "Bismuth..." Rose said. "Rose... your back..." Bismuth said. "Homeworld is coming..." Steven said. "Steven... I'm sorry for trying to shatter you..." Bismuth said. "It's fine..." "Now get to the Forge and make some weapons!" Steven said. "Aye aye Steven!" Bismuth said running to the warp pad.

Steven would on purpose forget about Jasper. "I'm sorry Jasper..." Steven said in his mind. Then he ran out, he saw that Rose was wearing her Homeworld war battle armor. Steven would look in awe. Rose would smile at Steven. "Can I have armor?!" Steven said looking at how all the rest of them had armor, except Peri and Lapis. "Uhm," Rose said "Let's see..." Rose would look around Lions mane. "AHA!" Rose said finding battle armor that was pink and had rose design thorns all over the armor. Steven would get it on and walk out to the new battlefield... Beach city... They'd all bare their weapons. Steven would have his shield, Rose would have her sword and shield, Connie would have her sword, Pearl would be using a sword, Garnet using her gauntlets, Amethyst with her whip out, Lapis would be ready to destroy the main ship with her giant Water hand, and Peri would have a bunch of metal things around her.

"PREPARE THE LASER LIGHT CANNONS!" Rose yelled. "IF EVERY HOTDOG WERE PERFECT... WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!" Steven and Rose yelled in Unison. The Cannons would destroy one ship. Lapis would knock the main ship out of the sky. "LETS DO THIS!" Steven Yelled. Steven and Connie would pair up, Lapis and Peridot would pair up, Amethyst and Garnet, and Rose and Pearl would all split up. Connie and Steven ran to the Ancient Sky arena, Amethyst and Garnet went to the sky spire, Lapis and Peridot would be at the Barn, and Rose and the terrifying RENEGADE Pearl would be at the Strawberry battlefield. Then the battle begun...


End file.
